Coma
by CherryMuffin
Summary: After killing the mighty Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke is in a coma from his injuries. When he sees himself outside his body and sees how much Konoha has changed without him, he realizes a few things including his feelings for a certain kunoichi
1. Chapter 1

**I've Had this on my mind for soooo long now that I had to put it on here. If you want me to continue it please tell me, cause this ones real fluffy! I think...I kind of make up as I go along...I really shouldn't do that.**

**Coma**

Sakura rushed to the Hokage tower, tears filling her eyes. He was back; Sasuke was finally back in the Leaf village.

The scene replayed in her head once more…

_Sakura turned the page in the book she was reading, she had always had a problem of getting lost in even the stiffest and boring books._

_ This one was particularly interesting; she read the next line and her heart skipped with joy for the protagonist of the story. _

_** 'There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."'**_

_**The Mortal Instruments: City of Glass, **__one of the better books she had read. Sakura sighed, 'Why can't someone say that to me?' _

_ There was an urgent knock at the door, Sakura reluctantly closed the book and answered the door. It was Naruto, his eyes red from tears and a huge smile plastered on his face. Sakura clutched the book tightly to her chest, 'What had happened?' She asked herself._

_ "He's back, Sasuke's back." Naruto whispered, and tears started to fall again. Time seemed to freeze, yet it still moved. Her eyes were dry, they were too shocked. _

_ The book slowly slipped from her grasp and in slow motion it seemed to hit the floor at Sakura's feet._

Sakura had left with Naruto immediately afterwards, they arrived at the Hokage tower. She took a deep breath, trying to relieve the tightness in her chest before entering her master's room.

Her heart sank when her childhood love was absent from the room, as well as the Hokage. Sakura saw a note shifting in the slight wind that came from the open window, lying on the Hokage's desk.

She picked it up and read it, hoping it was to them.

**Sakura &Naruto,**

**Sasuke is in critical condition at the hospital, I'm going to need your help Sakura. As soon as you read this come to the hospital ****immediately. **

** Tsunadae (Spelling?)**

Sakura dropped the note, took Naruto's hand, and without a word leaped out the window jumping from building to building trying to get the hospital as soon as possible.

It seemed to be getting farther and farther away, 'Why? Why is it always like this with him?' She asked herself the tears now forming in her eyes.

They finally arrived at the hospital, the silence between the two growing thicker. Sakura rushed in, the nurse that had been instructed by Lady Tsunadae to watch for Sakura grabbed at the girls sleeve and started to drag her down the hallway.

"Sakura-sama! Sasuke-san is this way!" The nurse yelled, just the sound of Sasuke's name made Sakura's heart throb in pain.

Sakura was lead to a hectic room; Tsunadae was trying to heal Sasuke and spotted Sakura. Sakura seemed frozen, and she was.

The sight of Sasuke's mangled body sent Sakura into a state of shock. She had never seen him this bad, even in the forest of death.

"Sakura! Help Me!" Sakura burst to life and rushed over, examining his wounds in seconds and getting to work. She didn't cry she wouldn't let herself; tears would only be in the way.

It was hours before he was stabilized, Tsunadae exited the room only to have an awaiting Naruto jump her.

"Tsunadae-baachan! How is he? Can I go in?" Tsunadae brushed him off of her, "He'll be fine, and it'll take a while though. I wouldn't go in just yet, let Sakura be alone for a moment." Naruto walked over to the door and pressed his ear to door straining to hear what was going on inside, Tsunadae was right. Naruto heard Sakura sobbing inside, and wanted to go in to comfort her, but something about her aura told him no.

Sakura stroked Sasuke's hair out of his face; she looked at the door as she heard Naruto start yelling at Tsunadae. 'Who did this to you, Sasuke-kun?' The tears had returned, and here came the sobs.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked the air, knowing he couldn't answer. "I could've helped you; I would get stronger with you. If you would have taken me with you, I would have never let you get this way." She gave up trying to convince the unresponsive Sasuke that taking her would've been better, and just cried.

She didn't close her eyes; she was too afraid that he would vanish. She sobbed and sobbed, hoping to god that Naruto wouldn't walk in.

"Sasuke-kun, please….please don't leave me again!" She kneeled by his bed and wept until her eyes could take no more.

After being silent for some time she heard the door slide open, she didn't look up. She already knew who it was.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern, he had heard everything, he wouldn't show it though.

Sakura put on a fake smile and started laughing, "Naruto-kun! How could even ask that! Sasuke-kun is finally back, how could…" Her voice drifted off as well as her cheerful attitude. She started to sob again, she gritted her teeth.

"…how could I be sad?" She said in between sobs, she gripped the sheets of Sasuke's bed.

Naruto slammed his fist on the side table, "Come on Sasuke! You're so weak! Wake up!" Naruto tried to shake Sasuke awake, but he lay limp in Naruto's arms. "Naruto-kun….he can't wake up just because you yell at him, or shake him." Sakura said quietly.

"W-why?" Naruto said still holding Sasuke's shirt collar. "Because Naruto….Sasuke is in a coma." Naruto sat Sasuke down, "It's that bad?" Naruto said, staring at the ground.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Naruto, it's late. Why don't you go home?" She said putting her hands gently on Naruto's shoulders and trying to push him out of the room.

"What about you?" He said standing outside the room, Sakura halfway smiled. "I'm just going to make sure someone watches him in case he wakes up, then I'll go home. Okay? I promise." Naruto nodded, "You'd better, and when I come back tomorrow and your still here I'm going Kyuubi on your ass." Naruto said jokingly, Sakura giggled.

"Of course." Sakura slid the door shut and leaned against it. She wasn't surprised when she felt another chakra heading towards the room. 'Why him? Now of all times?' she yelled in her mind.

She opened the door before he could knock, "Hello Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said sweetly to her genin teacher.

"I should've known you'd be here." Kakashi walked in and looked at his student. "He's in bad shape, isn't he?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

Sakura nodded once more, "Why are you here Kakashi-sensei? The one time you decide to be on time?" She said becoming irritated.

"It's my mission, I'm here to make sure when he wakes up that He doesn't get away again." Sakura made an o shape with her mouth, not making any sound.

"Sakura, go home get some sleep." Sakura nodded, and reluctantly left. When she arrived home she got into bed and lay there sleeplessly.

_Why is it so dark? Where am I? _"Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun….." He heard someone call his name. He tried to open his eyes, but it wasn't working.

_Am…Am I dead? No! I still have my goal! I must revive the Uchiha clan! Damn that Itachi, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been injured. He should've accepted his death gracefully!_

He suddenly felt his eyelids come back in his control, and he opened them. He was in a hospital room, standing next to the window, watching a blond woman healing…himself. He gripped the window ledge for support as realization hit him.

He was outside his own body, watching as Tsunadae desperately tried to save him. He heard the door slide open, he didn't look up he stared at his mangled body.

Tsunadae yelled something and the girl that had just walked in walked over to him as well. He could feel the warm chakra entering his body. Even though he wasn't in his body.

Realization finally hit him that the other nurse healing him was Sakura, and to his surprise she wasn't crying, she wasn't yelling his name, she was silent. And for some unknown reason it bothered him, way way way deep down inside.

He couldn't believe have all places to end up it HAD to be Konoha. He figured Naruto was pacing outside, but didn't bother checking.

Sasuke paced around the room as the doctors worked on him. Tsunadae finally left and Sakura was alone, well not completely alone.

Sakura was silent for a moment before grabbing a chair and placing it next to his bed. _She hasn't changed at all. _He thought to himself, he was annoyed and confused. Was what was happening to him even possible?

_Let me guess, here come the tears._ And as Sasuke had predicted tears welled up in the kunoichi's eyes.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked him, "You would have only gotten in my way." He replied, she didn't hear him, he didn't expect her too.

"I could've helped you; I would get stronger with you. If you would have taken me with you, I would have never let you get this way." Sakura was stroking the hair out of his face, he could feel her warm touch, and it seemed to bring him an ounce of comfort that he denied receiving.

"Sasuke-kun please….please don't leave me again!" Sakura cried out, she fell from the chair and kneeled by his bed and wept.

"You still have no idea what it means to be truly alone yet." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Sasuke walked over to his body and touched it, his hand passed right through. _Dammit! How do I get back into my body?_ He screamed in his mind.

It was then that Naruto walked in, he watched them. He felt like a creeper but had just spent two years with the biggest creeper of all time so it didn't bother him.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern, Sasuke smirked. The stupid Dobe still hadn't gotten over his crush on Sakura.

"Naruto-kun! How could even ask that! Sasuke-kun is finally back, how could…" Her voice drifted off as well as her cheerful attitude. She started to sob again, she gritted her teeth. _Wait! Naruto-kun? Since when did Sakura use that suffix! Wait again! Why do I care!_

"…how could I be sad?" She said in between sobs, she gripped the sheets of Sasuke's bed.

Naruto slammed his fist on the side table, "Come on Sasuke! You're so weak! Wake up!"

Sasuke jumped up, "I'm weak! I killed the mighty Itachi Uchiha! What have you done! You've been wasting your time in this puny village smooching on Sakura!" _Did I just say smooching on Sakura? _

Sasuke tuned them out, mad at his former teammate. He tuned them back in when he heard the words coma and Sasuke in the same sentence.

"What!" He yelled knowing no one could hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke watched as people came in and out of his hospital room, getting annoyed at how many fan girls he still had. HE BETRAYED THE VLLAGE FOR CHRISTS SAKE! What more did he have to do to get these people off his back!

Sakura was there everyday, but there was no mushy 'I love you's, no more tears; she'd come in and talk to him, even though he couldn't respond.

It went a little something like this…..

_The door slid open, apparition Sasuke was leaning against the window, his body casting no shadow. _

_ "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully as she entered the room in a revealing nurse's outfit. Although Sasuke didn't want to admit it, she had really __blossomed__ if you know what I mean. _

_ "I brought you your medicine," she injected his IV with something. ", this will keep you healthy until you wake up. So, you don't loose any training time. Naruto-kun has been bugging me to give him some, but you need it more. So you win this one, Sasuke-kun." _

_Apparition Sasuke snorted, this girl was annoying, but couldn't help but feel a small hint of happiness that he got something the dobe didn't._

_ "I've been trying to keep most of the girls out of here, but some are anbu ninja and slip past me. I guess I really am weak huh?" She chuckled, "That's what I've been telling you for like, I don't know…EVER!" Apparition Sasuke yelled. _

This morning was different, Sakura didn't come in, and he wondered where she could be. He waited another hour, no Sakura. Only more fan girls…

Wait, was he not counting Sakura as a fan girl. If she wasn't then what was she? _She's an old teammate. _

Another hour crawled past him, still no Sakura. He decided, for whatever reason, to go and find her. That's what he had to usually do, every mission, she either was hurt, or was kidnapped.

He walked out of the hospital into the blinding sunlight, no saw him. He kind of liked it.

He could still sense chakras, and he wondered if he could use his. He doubted it. He followed her familiar chakra; she was at a training field….with Naruto. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"Naruto-kun, you can't just use the shadow clones for everything." Sakura said instructing Naruto.

"Then what else, my Rasen-shuriken is dangerous." Sakura giggled, "Yet you use it anyway, you truly are the number one knuckled head ninja." She ruffled his hair a bit.

Sasuke could tell the bond between them had gotten stronger, a lot stronger. He felt like a stalker, but he didn't care.

"I'm going to show a very simple, genjutsu. It will make you opponent see what they desire most in the world and then take it away. It will give you enough time to escape, and don't tell you never give up, because I already know that. But, if you were to go up against an Akatsuki, and they over power you, I want you…no I _need_ you to use this to get yourself out. Alright?"

Naruto nodded and pulled Sakura into a warm hug, Sasuke just smirked, he couldn't wait till Sakura punched him and sent the boy flying.

It never happened, Sakura hugged him back. Sakura pulled away, "Alright, lets get started; you have to focus your chakra into your hands and send it right at them after the last hand sign."

She started doing hand signs, on the final one she said, "Perfect Paradise Jutsu." She paused and turned to Naruto, "Now try it on me."

Naruto was hesitant, "But, won't it hurt you?" She smirked, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I lost what I want, a long time ago. Now go, I'm a big girl I can handle it." She smiled, and Naruto nodded. "You're so stupid Sakura." Sasuke also knew this jutsu; he had put it on himself, he saw his family, he saw small children that called him father. That is what he wanted most in this world.

"Perfect Paradise Jutsu." Naruto did the last hand sign, and Sakura's face went blank, "You did it Naruto." Sakura said, and tears slid down her cheek.

Her eyes, roamed the small clearing, and landed right on him, like she could see him.

He did a slight wave, his face blank. He would have fallen back was he not Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura waved back. She began to fall, and Sasuke had to stop himself from moving to catch her.

Naruto caught her, "You saw Sasuke, didn't you?" Naruto his voice filled with loneliness.

She nodded, "But I also saw you. When you put this jutsu on someone the real world is lost, but I still saw you." Naruto smiled and he blushed a bit.

"Lets go," Sakura said standing up, ", we haven't visited Sasuke today have we?" Sasuke smirked, and followed them towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke didn't know why he followed the pink haired kunoichi everywhere; it was like a disease he had to see how his weakling teammate went throughout her day.

After visiting him in the hospital, she went shopping. He became curious as to what she was planning to do with her items. She first went to Ino's flower shop and bought marigolds, meant for funerals.

Sakura then went to another shop and bought an expensive picture frame, 'Flowers and a picture frame? What is she doing?' Sasuke followed Sakura back to her house and watched as she took out the picture of team seven and took it out of its frame.

He watched in surprise as she started to cut away at it, so only his face remained. She shed only a few tears at cutting the only thing she had left of Sasuke after he left.

Sakura wiped away the tears and put the newly cropped image of Sasuke in the new picture frame she bought; she looked at it and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate this." She murmured to herself, 'Who will? Don't tell me she's going to give it to one of my…' He shivered at the thought, 'Fan boys.'

He started to follow her up to her room, but thought better of it as she started to take her shirt off.

He blushed, surprised that in this state he could even blush. When Sakura, came back downstairs, she was wearing all black, it made her skin look even paler but she didn't seem to care.

Sakura grabbed the picture and the flowers and headed out the door, Sasuke right on her heels.

Sasuke stopped following her as she entered the cemetery. "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked the air.

She walked over to the far right corner of the cemetery, where traitors were buried. There was already someone there digging a small whole for an urn place precariously on the ground.

Just as Sakura arrived over there, the man digging the hole stopped and looked over at her. "What do you think your doing? Don't you know this is the S-ranked criminals Itachi Uchiha's funeral?" He said his voice shaky.

Sakura nodded, "What were you his lover or something?" The old man asked, making Sasuke glare at him.

"No, but he was very important to my friend, and he isn't able to be here, so I thought I'd be here instead." Sakura said quietly, halfway smiling at the old man.

The man finished digging the hole and was about to toss the urn unceremoniously into it when Sakura grabbed it from his hands and glared at him.

"Miss, he was a traitor he should be treated like one." Sakura glared an even more fatal glare.

"He did more for this village than you could ever know; now I suggest you leave." She hissed, the poison in her words even making Sasuke stand on edge.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura! He's a traitor! If you care anything for me at all you wouldn't treat even his remains so kindly!" He yelled at her.

She placed the urn gently into the grave, and put her hands together in prayer. "Itachi-san, I know what you did for this village and I swear on my life I won't let Sasuke live his life hating you." She picked up, the frame and placed it into the grave. "So you can be with your precious little brother, always." She whispered, she had begun to cry.

"You're crying for him!" Sasuke was infuriated. "Sakura is such a kind woman, don't you think Sasuke?" A deep voice asked to his left.

He looked over and his eyes widened. "Seeing that she hasn't spoken to you since you got here, I'm guessing my jutsu hasn't worn off yet." Itachi said not taking his eyes away from the pink headed kunoichi.

Sakura began filling the grave, "Itachi-san, say hello to my family wills you?" Sakura whispered as she finished filling the grave, her hands filthy from the dirt.

"Itachi! I killed you!" Sasuke said his voice breaking. "Yes, you did, just as I planned." Sasuke took a step back away from his brother.

"Planned?" Sasuke stammered. Itachi nodded, "Ever since I got the mission to kill our family, I had been planning on ways to make your life happier. I saw the hate in yours eyes for me that night, and that was the beginning of my plan."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura got and bowed in respect at the grave.

"I knew that you would never forgive and I used that to my advantage, I knew you would come after me and kill me eventually. I wanted you to become stronger; I wanted you to have others help you become stronger. But I was wrong; I never thought you would shun even your own teammates and leave the village for power.

"That day when you came to me and challenged me, I saw your transformation how the sweet little brother I once knew had become a monster, just like me.

"So, I thought fast, before I died I used a jutsu on you that will put you into a coma like sleep until you learn three important lessons, Happiness, Acceptance, and Love." Sasuke watched his brother, as he explained why he was in a coma.

"How am I supposed to learn that when I can't even talk to anyone?" Sasuke still hated his brother; he could feel the hate burning in his chest.

"You'll figure out a way, but for now I have to go. Mother and Father are waiting for me." Itachi smiled as his figure started to slowly fade away. Sasuke watched as the only other Uchiha in the world, slowly disappeared.

Sasuke shed one tear, without even knowing it. "Foolish little brother, I'll be back, don't worry." Itachi's voice echoed throughout his head.

Sasuke was frozen, he was so confused. It was only when Sakura walked through him that he came too.

She had placed only half the flowers on Itachi's grave, and she took the other half somewhere else.

It was two small gravestone, they were strangely close to one another. It was only when Sasuke read the engraving when he realized why they were so close.

'Haruno Haruto' One read, and the other read, 'Haruno Yuri', Sakura place the remaining flowers in between their graves, "Please take care of Itachi-san." She whispered putting her hands together in prayer.

For some unknown reason, he wanted to comfort his former teammate. In an attempt to, he put a hand on her shoulder.

She tensed under his touch and turned, seeing nothing. "Might, as well go home now." She got up and walked out of the cemetery, Sasuke right on her heels.

"Sakura-chan!" A girl's voice called from behind her, they both turned and saw a happy TenTen running towards them.

"Oh, hey TenTen how's Neji-kun?" Sakura asked nicely, TenTen blushed. "He's okay, was there a funeral today?" TenTen asked, noticing Sakura's clothing and location.

Sakura nodded, "Who!" TenTen asked frantically, "No one you would know." Sakura said calming her friend down.

"Oh alright, were they important to you?" TenTen asked. Sakura blushed at the question, "N-No, but he was important to someone I know." She said smiling.

"Well, I have to get home. See you late Sakura-chan!" TenTen said running away. Sakura waved, smiling.

Sasuke followed her home, feeling like a straight up stalker. The words of his brother replaying in his mind over and over, 'Happiness, Acceptance, and Love? What does that mean?'

Sasuke sat down on her couch, and watched as she fixed herself some instant ramen and sat down on the couch, staying the silent.

Sakura didn't eat; she just stared at the food, "What's wrong with you? Eat." Sasuke said noticing her lack of appetite.

"He's back; why am I still so sad?" She whispered, she got up and put the cup of ramen on the counter, sighing slightly.

She walked back to the couch and laid down on it, staring off into space, her mind wandering.

"Sasuke's back, but why does it still hurt so much?" She said as she started crying, "Sakura? Is this my fault?" Sasuke whispered as he watched her clutch her chest.

Sakura cried, for what seemed like hours. When she finally stopped sobbing, it was long past dusk.

There was a sudden knock at the door, making her jump slightly. "Sakura-chan? Are you alright! You didn't answer my calls!" Naruto voice yelled from beyond the door.

Sakura opened the door and smiled falsely. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, I fell asleep." Naruto's eyes softened, "Sakura-chan, your eyes are red, have you been crying?" He asked, she chuckled, "Is that obvious?" Sakura said nervously.

Naruto walked in and sat next to her on the couch, Sasuke watched them from the corner, annoyed by the blond boy's presence.

"Wrist." Naruto ordered, Sakura handed her wrist and Sasuke eyes widened, it was covered in ragged scars.

"Well, there are no new ones, so you're okay for now." Naruto said, chuckling nervously.

"Why do you let him affect you so much?" Naruto said, his tone becoming serious. "I-I don't know." She whispered not making eye contact with him.

There was silence between the two, neither of them even opening their mouths to say anything.

Sakura was the first to break the silence her voice was soft and weak, "Naruto, can you stay with me tonight?"

Naruto nodded, as Sakura leaned against his chest her eyelids drooping. "Thank you." She whispered as she fell asleep.

At the end of that day, Sasuke was surprised that the house hadn't caught on fire with the anger that was burning in his chest.

After Naruto had carried Sakura to bed, which didn't bother Sasuke, Naruto laid down next to her!

"Am I missing something!" He accidently yelled out loud, thanking god no one could hear him. 'Since when are they so close!' Sasuke yelled in his mind.

'Since you left, you idiot.' A contradicting voice said monotone in his head. 'Wait, why do I care?' He asked, suddenly catching himself.

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura sleep, Naruto's arm wrapped protectively around her. Sasuke stroked her forehead, which had shrunk in the years he was away.

To his surprise she smiled slightly under his touch, 'She can feel me?' Sakura rustled in her sleep, making Naruto's grip tighten on her.

Sasuke glared at the sleeping Naruto, acting like he could protect Sakura, only he should be able to protect her.

'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself, 'I broke all bonds with this village…didn't I?' Sasuke wracked his mind for an answer but found none.

He stared at his former teammates and whispered, "Happiness, Acceptance, and Love, I will try Itachi."

**Okay so in my opinion that SUCKED! But tell me what you think! I'm glad I continued this **


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION!**

**It has come to my attention this story and my other stories are very poorly written and are in need of major repair. So as of now, I will be rewriting them instead of making new chapters. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please forgive me. :3**


End file.
